


Rebel Scum

by AmazingMrFell



Series: Resistance is futile [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Last Jedi
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingMrFell/pseuds/AmazingMrFell
Summary: General Hux's moment of peace is interrupted when the Rebel prisoner is brought to his attention.Hux takes great pleasure in humiliating the pilot until they both find some relief and Hux gets to exercise his inner Dom.
Relationships: General Hux/Poe Dameron, Ginger pilot, Poe Dameron & Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, gingerpilot - Relationship
Series: Resistance is futile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Rebel Scum

It was another day on Starkiller base. Hux was reclining on a black leather sofa in his quarters, immaculately polished boots squeaking as he crossed his legs at the ankle, legs outstretched.

Sipping bitter black tea from a flask, he allowed himself a moment of calm and closed his eyes, swilling the warming liquid around his mouth with his tongue. He had had a long day, week...well, lifetime, frankly. Bruises ached from run-ins with Ren, his feet sore and blistered from hours traipsing up and down after Supreme Leader Snoke, and his throat hoarse from yelling orders at subordinates. And yet, he had managed to find a moment, a moment to relax. A few cities had been set ablaze, a few outlying rebel alliances snuffed out and they had taken several noteworthy prisoners recently, all under his command. He allowed himself a moment of smugness when he was rudely interrupted by a Trooper at the command switch of his door. The comm link buzzed.  
“Sorry to interrupt, General, sir. But something has.. That is, someone-”  
He was cut off by the brash voice of the young man inside the room.  
“Spit it out FA-2989”  
“Well sir, Captain Phasma was following that lead and.. Well see for yourself.”  
There was almost a tone of glee in the Stormtrooper’s voice, Hux would have to have that seen to at once, but for now it appeared there was a more pressing matter at hand. He sighed, rubbing his hand across his face and pulled his coat on in one calm movement before exiting his quarters and moving quickly through the ship.

He knew that if it was on Phasma’s orders he should be intrigued, he trusted her almost completely. Adjusting his gloves and tidying up a single out of place hair, Hux burst into the room to find six Troopers all pointing their weapons half-heartedly at the dishevelled man before them. He was kneeling with his back to the door but Hux recognised that body language, that laugh, that smell of rebellion. 

“Dameron.” Hux almost spat his name and tightened his hands into fists at the mention of the pilot.

“Ah is that Hugs I hear?” Poe Dameron, the smuggest member of the resistance in Hux’s humble opinion, seemed nonplussed at the sudden intrusion. 

The General was confused. He signalled to the Troopers to leave with a hand gesture and in three brief strides found himself at Phasma’s side facing the pilot.

“You do understand the gravity of your situation, Dameron. I could have you executed where you stand.”

Poe chuckled, a filthy throaty chuckle. 

“Something funny?” Hux titled his chin up in an attempt to look taller.

“Your boys seemed very keen on me kneeling for them. Kinky. Your command I take it?” Poe made eye contact this time, held it for too long, and then winked.

Hux bristled. “Phasma, leave us. I’ll handle Dameron myself.”

Phasma shot a look at her superior but nodded slightly and exited, the whoosh of the door closing behind her now signalling they were alone.

Hux crossed the room painfully slowly, heeled boots clicking on his immaculate floor. He stood before Poe, crotch at head height and lingered before yanking Poe upright by his hair. A fistful of those dark curls tangled around Hux’s squeaking leather gloves and Poe felt something in his trousers twitch as he found himself pulled upright by the slimmer man, his posture now corrected.

Hux was going to humiliate Dameron and Dameron was going to do as he was told. The General, still gripping Poe by the hair, leaned in so that their noses were almost touching.  
“An erection, Dameron. How very telling. I had my suspicions about you.” He licked his lips and ran a finger across the binders holding his prisoners wrists just so. He liked people like this- pliable.

The rebel had been surprisingly quiet for a moment, trying desperately to think of Ren in the mornings, Jabba the Hutt, anything that would help take his mind of wanting desperately to fuck the First Order leader. He flexed his hands, starting to ache now from the restraints, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.  
“Hey, Hugs, can I call ya Hugs? Seems to me, an uptight asshole such as yourself just needs to get himself a nice humanoid female to fuck.” He scanned Hux’s face and saw a flicker of disgust.  
“No? How about a humanoid male? I bet Ren’s made y--” but he never finished the quip. The General had wrapped a hand around the rebel’s throat, not enough to choke him. But enough to warn him.

“”Dameron, can you make that mouth of yours useful? Heel.” Hux sunk into the command chair, a grand black leather piece behind him and efficiently undid his fly, erection straining at regulation black boxers. He assumed Dameron was well versed in oral sex and frankly needed some relief. It had been days and Ren no longer sought him out, too distracted by his tasks for boardroom fumbles of the early days of the First Order.

Poe licked his lips and shuffled across the room, wrists still bound, his own hard on causing him some trouble. Eventually he settled between the younger man’s thighs. He expected to just yank Hux’s cock out and get started but Hux placed a booted foot on the back of his head and pushed him towards the ground, face down, ass up, a position Poe was all too familiar with.  
“My boots are filthy.” The words were hushed, a dirty secret. The rebel paused, confused, head inches from the floor and the other foot.  
“If you expect me to suck your dick and do laundry I ain’t no...” but Hux had no time for quips. He was moments from coming in his pants and that was certainly not regulation.  
“Use your tongue.”  
Hux was not one for long conversations, Poe wet his lips with his tongue and began to lick a stripe up the man’s leather boots, slowly. He liked to put on a show, drool pooling in his mouth as he slurped up from toe to ankle and thigh. Hux leaned back and began petting his cock idly, moaning almost silently.

The pilot swirled his tongue across the shining leather, finding no marks, no dirt there at all. He imagined that Hux kept his uniform impeccable, should Snoke or Ren drop in at a moment’s notice. The thought struck Poe and he grinned into the sweet smelling thigh of the General. The scent of laundry detergent and sweat filled his nostrils and he swallowed down a grin.  
The very image of Hux balls deep in him and Kylo Ren patching in to the room, hologram staring down at them was highly amusing and Poe’s cock ached to be touched again.He imagined the sound of Ren’s furious screaming against the wet sounds of Hux slamming in and out, their moans blocking out Ren’s anger. Poe was a little voyeuristic perhaps but the idea of being caught by Kylo was suddenly his new goal. The idea of being marched through those impeccable First Order corridors, cock leaking in his hand, trousers round his knees and Hux behind trying desperately to clean himself up, had him fully hard now and he moaned into the boots he was supposed to be focussing on.

“Something distracting you, Dameron? You’ll do better next time.” Hux yanked his foot from Poe’s back and settled down properly in the chair.  
“You will service me with your mouth until I find some relief. You are not permitted to touch yourself or make a sound. Understand?”  
Poe nodded. “Yes sir.”  
“Then get on with it.” Hux pulled himself through his fly, he was all about efficiency and this way he could be put away at a moment’s notice should they be interrupted. He was not particularly well endowed but there was enough there for the pilot to be pleasantly surprised.

Poe got to work, hands still bound, arms hanging limply in front of him, as he wrapped his lips around the head of Hux’s cock, slowly taking him in. Hux was correct, Poe was very familiar with oral sex. It was his go-to in shady cantinas and meeting points with spies. It was a great tactic, first order lackies are more likely to tell the rebel anything if he has his teeth dangerously close to their dicks…  
Hux leant back, allowing himself to bask in the pleasure of Poe’s mouth. He remained still for now, feeling Poe’s tongue swirl around his head, felt the heat of his breath as he paused before taking in most of the length of the shaft. He moved up and down, taking Hux almost to the hilt and resisted the urge to groan, to gag. Hux allowed this gentle game for a moment or two before thrusting into Poe’s mouth. He felt Poe gag a little and sneered, now holding his head still. Hux suddenly desperate for relief fucked the pilot’s mouth, relishing the feeling of his tongue and lips against his untouched cock. His balls ached and he felt that familiar tingle, knew he was going to come. The only question was where? A million options flooded his brain.  
Straight down his throat. Let the Rebel taste him fully.  
In his eyes. That would sting and serve as a reminder.  
Down his face for that extra bit of humiliation.  
In his hair? He’d never clean it all out and would mark Poe as his.

But Hux didn’t have time to plan, he came straight into Poe’s mouth, pumping his cock violently against Poe’s face, hand tangled and twisted in those curls. Poe choked and drooled a little, cum and spit dangling from the side of his mouth as with one final deep thrust Hux pulled away and collapsed into the chair, pink cock leaking and limp now.

Poe swallowed and grinned up at the mess he’d made of the impeccable General Hux but he couldn’t ignore the pain of his own dick straining against his trousers. He whined a little and wriggled, desperate for some relief of his own. 

“Something wrong, Rebel?” Hux hoarsley murmured, hair now looser, and falling into his eyes. Poe liked it and felt another painful throb.  
“This pilot needs to fire his own cannons, if ya get my drift General.”  
Hux sighed at the ridiculous analogy and stroked his sensitive dick with a shudder.  
“Fine.” The General leaned forward and undid the binders, but smacked Poe’s hands away immediately. He also undid the whining rebel’s trousers and tugged both those and the dark blue boxers down so that Poe’s cock bounced free, already dripping and glistening..  
“You may hump my legs Dameron, like the dog that you are.”  
Poe gasped. That was some power move. But he liked it.. He shuffled into position and pressed his dick against the leather of Hux’s boots, gripped his thighs hard for stability and began slowly rubbing himself. His cock, desperate for touch reacted instantly and Poe pressed his face against Hux’s thighs, ass pumping like an animal as he fucked Hux’s leg. It wasn’t going to be long, and Poe grunted and groaned, whined and whimpered as he rutted against the younger man, his superior. Hux was clearly enjoying it and sneered a laugh.  
“Look at the state of you. Oh what would General Leia say?”  
Poe ignored him, needing release more than anything and humped faster, grinding his cock harder and harder against the leather.  
“You are disgusting. Rebel. Scum.”  
Poe came. Hard. Spurts of cum slid down the boots and onto the floor, a little made its way to Poe’s own feet and he snorted, panting and sweaty. Hux swatted his naked ass with a free hand and glanced at the control panel at the door. He had a few moments before he was needed to oversee a Stormtrooper battle simulation. He squeezed Poe’s asscheeks tightly enough to leave a bruise and spanked him once more before pushing him away. 

“As much as I’d love to fuck you properly Dameron, duty calls I’m afraid. Stand up. Put yourself away.” Poe, who had not had quite as much time to get himself together, tucked himself back into his underwear and tugged his trousers up. Tell tale traces of cum and perspiration gave everything away and Hux glanced down at his own immaculate leather boots and watched as sticky white streams of Dameron’s shame slid down to the soles.  
“I’ll have those sent for cleaning. Next time you will finish sooner and clean them yourself. Understand?”  
Poe chuckled.  
“Next time?”


End file.
